TMI Highschool
by RoseSwan9
Summary: Clary moves to a new school. She has a bad past and it's come back to haunt her. At the school she has some old friends which help her get through. Jace feels something for Clary but she has secrets. Will Jace be able to win Clary and save her or will she fall to her doom?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This is my first time writing a fanfic. Hope you like it.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

Clary got off the bike and looked around. Many students were gaping and whispering among themselves.

"Hey see that new hot girl?"

"Sweet bike"

"I'm totally gonna get her number"

Clary ignored the stares and whispers. She spotted a group of boys, otherwise known as the football team. She went up to them but was stopped by a blond hair, golden-eyed boy.

"Hey Red, back off. You don't belong here."

Clary ignored him and walked up to a black-haired boy and tapped his shoulder.

"Hey Seb. Remember me?".

The boy turned and shock registered his face as he took in Clary standing infront of him.

"Clary!?"

"The one and only", she replied.

He crashed her too his chest and hugged her while the onlookers stared in shock. He let go and turned to his friends.

"Hey guys, this is Clary."

One of the boys asked, "How do you know each other?"

Sebastian started to reply but Clary cut him off, "None of your business."

"Actually it is our business as he's on our team, the blond-haired boy said.

"That's Jace", Seb whispered in Clary's ear.

"Well, Jace, you are, as I can see, an arrogant asshole and a jerk so of course you would say that."

That shut him up. A few moments later, a boy came up to Seb and put his arm around him. Clary glanced at him and said sarcastically, 'Am I invisible Jordan?"

Jordan widened his eyes and looked speechless, "Clary?" he echoed as his girlfriend Maia standing beside him also spoke.

"Yep, surprised you remembered. At least you didn't forget me did you Raphael?" she said to the boy approaching.

"Who could forget you Clare-Bear", he said.

Clary growled at him and the others laughed.

"Yeah I think you shouldn't call her that Raph", said Maia.

Clary regarded Maia and said, "Hey girl, you look totts cut in that outfit. No wonder Jor's smitten with you"

Maia blushed and even Jordan had the grace to look embarrassed. Clary asked the gang, "Where's Simon?"

Jace piped up in between "Rat face?"

Clary glared at him and said, "Fuck off Herondale. You're already on my bad side and FYI his name is Simon."

Seb now interjected before things heated up. "He's with his girlfriend. I think."

"Girlfriend?!"' Clary shouted.

"I guess he didn't tell you, did he?"

"Where is he?"

"Right…there."

Clary stormed up to Simon and a girl on his arm. "Simon Lewis. You did not even fucking tell me that you had a girlfriend", Clary screeched.

Simon paled and stuttered, "I…I forgot. I thought it..it wasn't important. S…Sorry."

"I don't need apologies just introduce me so I'll see if she's worthy."

Simon guestered to the girl beside him. "This is Isabelle Lightwood. Izzy this is Clary, my best friend."

"Damn right I am. I'll see if you're worthy or not. For now make the most of it"' Clary sneered.

Seb called, "Hey Clare. What's your schedule?"

"I didn't receive it. Thought I'll go later", she replied.

"That's our girl", Raphael chuckled.

The gang- Sebastian, Jordan, Raphael and Maia, except Simon as he's with Izzy, his girlfriend –dragged Clary off into school.

'LET THE FIRST DAY OF HELL BEGIN'

 **That's it for now. I'll update soon. Comment and like. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys, I'm back.**

 **Me: Clary would you like to do it?**

 **Jace: Why can't I do it? *whines***

 **Me: Because you've already got an ego the size of Texas.**

 **Clary: Okay, Okay. Quit it. I'll do it Rose.**

 **Disclaimer: Rose does not own anything except the plot**

 **Jace: *pouting* How could you?**

 **Me: Get over it Blondie.**

 **CHAPTER 2**

Clary had gotten her schedule -not without proving her bad girl antics first- and had pretty much every or most classes with Jace Herondale. It was bad enough with the rumors of her bad reputation getting around but with Jace making fun of her and taunting her, it was unbearable. But at least she had the gang. And also she had the perfect idea of getting revenge on the Herondales (A/N: We'll get to that later). Clary had made friends with Izzy and she, Maia and Izzy hung out mostly, just girls. Izzy told her Jace's full name and his fea. His name 'Jonathan Christopher Herondale' and he fears ducks. Ducks?! 'Bloodthirsty little beasts' are his exact words to describe them. So yeah, Clary had the perfect revenge. She and the gang had formed a band and were pretty awesome. 'Shadowhunters' is the band's name. Better than Simon's ex-dumb bandnames. They also are gonna perform in the upcoming Battle of the Bands. One particular contestants are 'The Rockers' which consisted 3 people. William Herondale, (A/N: Jace's cousin. You'll understand later on) Theresa/ Tessa Grey, James/ Jem Castairs which they were pretty good friends with. Clary had to pay Will back for his prank back before highschool & moving. As Will hated ducks just like Jace, she could get back at them both at the same time. Now Clary had to get to the football tryouts. What the students didn't know, except Clary herself and the gang, was that Clary rocked at every sport. Considering the fact that she, the gang & Will's gang were like family, plus she –excelled everything was because they all knew the world they lived in. It was cruel and merciless. They all had experienced it. The students including the football team were gonna get a shock when Clary would make the team and win. No one ever signed up for this but hey you get what you get.

'LET THE GAMES BEGIN'

 **Sorry guys that its too short but I'll try to make it longer next time. Hope you like it and please review.**

 **Love, Rose.**


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

I'm so sorry guys that I couldn't post new chapters but the problem is that my parents have banned me from using internet so it'll be a while until I update . I'm really sorry. Please stick with me.

Love, Rose.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Thanks for sticking with me. As an apology I'm writing two chapters. Enjoy.**

 **Me : Okay , so who's gonna do the disclaimer this time.**

 **Magnus : *pops out of nowhere* Oh me, me, me.**

 **Alec : Now Mags calm down.**

 **Magnus : I love you Alec but I'm gonna kill you.**

 **Alec : *gulps and stutters* Ok..kay go on.**

 **Me : Sorry boys but did you forget me? I'll decide who says it.**

 **Magnus : As a matter of fact we did. So who's gonna do it?**

 **Me : Ha ha very funny. And Max is gonna do it.**

 **Max : Ha ha suckers.**

 **Alec : *sternly* Max.**

 **Max : Sorry.**

 **Disclaimer : Rose does not own anything. Cassandra Clare does.**

 **CHAPTER 3**

Clary walked up to the coach on the football field and waited. Soon the whistle blew and the boys stopped warming up and rushed and lined up in front of the coach.

Clary said to him, "Really Hodge. This is your team? No wonder you don't win the matches."

A boy in the team spoke up, "Hey, we're better than you little girl so don't dare criticize us."

Clary was about to speak but the coach cut in to stop a fight blowing out.

"Boys be respectful to your new captain."

The boys were outraged and denials and insults were flying out.

"What? Our captain!"

"No fucking way."

"She's a girl"

Then Clary said, "So what if I'm a girl. I can kick all of your asses so don't dare tell me that I don't know how to play."

Coach just chuckled and didn't say anything cause he knew Clary personally and knew that she could wipe out the whole field with her talent.

Jace then spoke up, "So how about a match against all of us then if you win I'll give up my place being a captain without a word but if we win you can and will not be on this team."

Clary just smirked and said, "Deal. Prepare to go down in flames."

Then the match started. Clary ran here and there. Dodged the boys. Got the ball. SCORED! Defended. Got penalty. Scored. Made a few shots from a very long distance. Overall Clary got many goals while all the boys didn't even score one. The team was shocked as hell.

Clary looked at their expressions and said, "Close your mouth boys or you'll catch flies."

Turned to Jace, "Looks like your days of being captain are over. Told ya not to mess with me Blondie."

All he had to say in reply was, "Damn, woman. You're strong for a little thing."

At that Clary smiled at him sweetly and flipped him off, "Fuck you."

At those parting words, she swaggered off the field. On her way, she high-fived her gang. Then she got on her bike and went home.

'ONE DAY OVER. NEXT DAY OF TORTURE HERE WE COME'

 **Hope you liked it. Turn over for the next chapter. Please review.**

 **Love, Rose.**


	5. Chapter 4

**This is the next chapter. Hope you guys like it.**

 **Me: Now this time I have no patience so I want only one of you to do the disclaimer without fighting.**

 **Jace: *makes pouty face, so cute unable to be resisted* Please, please for fuck's sake let me do it this time. Please I'm begging you.**

 **Me: Hmmm. I don't know. I like the thought of you on your knees.**

 **Jace: *wails* Please…!**

 **Clary: Okay you've got to let him do it. I mean you really can't resist that face and.**

 **Jace: *cuts in* Exactly.**

 **Clary: *slaps him on the head and continues* And I really don't want to deal with a cry-baby.**

 **Jace: *says angrily* Hey! I'm so not a cry baby.**

 **Me: Guys what did I say about fighting. Okay Jace you can do the disclaimer.**

 **Jace: Ha! YESSS…!**

 **Clary: *slaps him again***

 **Jace: Babe.. what was that?**

 **Clary: Don't babe me. What did Rose say about screaming?**

 **Jace: *spluttering* But…but she didn't.**

 **Clary; Just shut up and do the disclaimer or I swear I'll tell Magnus about what you did to Church.**

 **Jace: *horrified* No, please no. I'm doing it. I'm doing it, just don't tell Magnus please.**

 **Clary: *rolls eyes***

 **Disclaimer: Rose does not own The Mortal Instruments. Cassandra Clare does. Bummer.**

 **CHAPTER 4**

Next day at school, Clary got a shock. She was stopped, making her way through the door, by Jace.

He looked nervous and frightened which was a first for Jace.

He cleared his throat and spoke, "Hey, um, Clary I'm sorry for yesterday. I was a total jerk to you. And yeah, I'm sorry. I want to make it up to you if you'll let me. I was thinking we could go out tonight?"

Clary looked amused and asked, "Like on a date?"

"Yeah, like a date. The thing is that I really like you Clary and I want to know you."

Clary made a face and said, "I'm really sorry Jace but I can't. You can't bear to be with me. And when you know me, really know the real me, you'll wish you had never met me. Cause, Jace, I've seen and know things you can't imagine and won't want to imagine. I really regret saying this Jace but I can't. I really can't be with you Jace. It'll destroy you. Sorry." (A/N: FYI Clary was trying to scare Jace off with the truth cause she's afraid. Of what you'll know later on in the story)

Jace looked aghast, " I really want this to work Clary. Please, please don't push me away."

Clary just looked at him, " I think this quote might make you understand. 'To love is to destroy. To be loved is to be destroyed'. I've believed this all my life Jace. I don't want you to go through what I went."

Then she smiled at him and after kissing his cheek, went away to class.

Jace, left behind, thought, "Damn Clary. Can't you see that I'm falling in love with you and can't do anything about it?"

'LET THE DRAMA BEGIN'

 **Okay, so, I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it's too short. I'll try to make it longer next time but I can't promise it. I rarely get the network so I can't update much sooner. Sorry. But I'll try my best. Just stick with me and I'll try. Please review. It makes me so happy when I see you guys have reviewed or commented. Until next time. Bye.**

 **Love, Rose.**


End file.
